Twilight with Hermione Granger
by cooldragon87
Summary: Hermione Granger has been banned from going to her sixth year at Hogwarts by her parents. Instead, she goes to stay with her Uncle Charlie in Forks, Washington. She goes to the Muggle school there and gets drawn into the mystery that is the Cullens.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I never imagined how I would die... but dying in the place of someone I love, is a pretty good way to go. So I can't bring myself to regret the decision that my parents made that brought me here to die... the decision to leave home.


	2. Arriving at Forks

Arriving at Forks

I still can't believe it, even after I'm on the plane to America. Somehow my parents had been informed of the trouble brewing with Voldemort returning (I suspected it was Headmaster Dumbledore) and had not allowed me to go to my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was so not fair. I bet Malfoy would be one of the few who were enjoying that fact that I would be missing this year. I do hope my boys will try to get as many house points as they can in my absence.

Ron and Ginny were the ones with the famous Weasley tempers and so they were the ones to rage about this and tried to persuade Headmaster Dumbledore to let me stay but he said I could only have my parents' permission and they denied it. Harry was the one to express his views sadly and quietly. He was still agonising over Sirius's death the year before in the Department of Ministries and so I didn't add all of my complaints onto him. He was already feeling the pressure rise with Lord Voldemort once again alive and becoming more active by killing some wizards and Muggles alike.

What they would all say they would do was they would use Hedwig to mail me when they could and allow me to mail them back, Harry also said if I liked he would email some assignments so I didn't get bored. That's one of the reasons why I like my friends so much as they understand me so well, it helps that we've been best friends and part of what is called the Golden Trio for five years now.

That was why my parents had decided to get me out of the country of England to Forks, Washington that was situated in the northern edge of the Olympic Peninsula to visit my Uncle Charlie Swann who I haven't visited since I was fourteen since I was tired of the constant rain, though it was really no better in England. He came to us instead: two weeks every summer.

Uncle Charlie used to be married to my loving, hare-brained Aunt Renesmee Higgenbottom but they divorced while I was still young. My Uncle Charlie, who was my mother's brother, is living alone as the Chief of Police while my aunt later married a young man called Phil who liked playing Baseball. My aunt used to live in Phoenix, Arizona but she and Phil want to head out on the road so the only place for me to stay is with Uncle Charlie.

My parents had agreed to allow me to get a car as they know I'm responsible and I really don't want to drive to the Forks High School in Uncle Charlie's Police car every day.

I as look out of the windows of the plane, stoking my ginger cat Crookshanks all I can see is nothing but deep, dark, green forests for miles and the eerily dramatic Lake Crescent. It's all covered in mist and the cloudy grey skies are ever present.

As it almost always rained in Forks with only the very few sunny days I was wearing a black off the shoulder top with jeans and a thick anorak, though I wasn't wearing it at the moment.

My Uncle Charlie picked me up from the airport in Port Angeles. He looked the same as ever: with his dark brown hair, a small beard, brown eyes and a tall body.

He helped me load my trunk that I used for Hogwarts into his Police cruiser and we set off to where I used to live every summer for whoever knows how long now.

I never had the same comfortable relationship with my Uncle as I had with my Aunt so we sat in awkward silence till he said, "Your hair is longer and thinner."

I looked down at my hair. "I cut it since the last time I saw you."

"Must have grown again." I just nodded in reply. "How are your mom and dad?"

"They're good," I nod. I couldn't bring myself to smile. I still loved them but they did make me move here with no free will of my own.

"What's his name?" he asked, referring to my cat.

"Crookshanks, I brought him just before I went to my third year at Hogwarts. We're allowed to have our own pets there. Go on, he won't bight," he was wanting to pet him but I think he was a bit unnereved my Crookshank's stare. "He likes you." It was true. HE didn't hiss, spit or claw at him. I think he might of also realised he was family to me.

He slowly reached out and pet him for a few seconds. During that time Crookshanks purred. If he didn't like him before then he did now.

We passed a sign that read, 'the city of Forks welcomes you- population 3246.' Meaning that it will be now 3247.

On the way to the house we pass by the small Police station that was across the city hall.

When we got to the small house that looked like a cottage it looked the same as it's always done. White painted walls, a huge tee out in the yard that I never checked what it was, a shed full of firewood and a small boat, fishing gear and an old buoy in the garage. Inside would find a kitchen and dining table for two on the right and a lounge on the left with a decent sized flat screen TV as I remember that he liked to watch Baseball matches.

There were two bedrooms with one bathroom upstairs.

"I put Grandpa's old desk in your room," Uncle Charlie informed me as we carried our bags into the lounge. "I've also cleared some shelves in the bathroom."

Great, I remember now. Just one bathroom. I'm not one of those girls who fuses about with makeup all the time like a girl in my dorm called Lavender Brown did but I do like my early showers each morning.

"I'll just put these in your room," he picks up my trunk with ease and I follow him upstairs to the room I always used as I child when I visited this place. I might as well start calling it home since it seems my parents aren't going to change their mind any time soon.

"It's a pretty good working lamp," he referred to the lamp that was on my desk. "The sales lady picked out the bed stuff. You like gold right? I think your mother told me you must have red and gold bed stuff."

The pillows were red and the comforter at the end of the bed was gold.

"It's my favourite colour," I reassured him. It has been ever since I became a Gryffindor whose primary colours are red and gold.

"Okay." One of the best things about Uncle Charlie... he doesn't hover.

I unpack my trunk and sit on the edge of my bedroom. I look around to see the same wooden floor, light blue walls, the peaked ceiling and the yellowed lace curtains. There was a desk with a second hand computer with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was so I could keep in touch with my parents and my aunt even though she isn't one for technology. The rocking chair from when I was younger was still in the corner. I had a very small wardrobe and chest of draws where I would pack all my clothes. The only thing I was allowed to bring with me was my wand which I kept in my long winter boots.

Loneliness was threatening to overwhelm me. I would surely miss Harry and Ron's company in the coming days. They were the first friends I ever had. I hope Ginny keeps them in line while I'm gone.

Before I had the chance to cry a honk sounded out front. I ran to my window and looked out to see a faded red truck, a Circa 1960 with rounded fenders and a bulbous cab pulling up the drive way.

I ran down stairs and met Uncle Charlie outside who was joined by an old man in a wheel chair with black hair and dark skin along with a boy of maybe fifteen or sixteen standing next to him with the same dark long hair, brown eyes and dark skin. They look faintly familiar but I couldn't bring their names to my mind though it seems they definitely remember me as the young boy was smiling happily at me.

"Hermione you remember Billy Black?"

Ah, so that was the old man's name. "Yeah I remember you. You're looking good." He and Uncle Charlie always either watched Baseball or went out fishing together. Next to him was his son Jacob Black. He sure has grown tall since I last saw him.

"Well, I'm still dancing. Glad you're finally here," Billy smiled at me. "Charlie hasn't shut up about it since your parents told him you were coming."

"Keep exaggerating. I'll wheel you down the hill."

"Right after I ran you in the ankles." Billy takes a few rolls at Uncle Charlie who doges playfully.

"Bring it on."

Jacob then approached me looking shy. What's he got to be shy about me? I may have changed a bit since we were friends, like in confidence and strength of my magic (though he didn't know that, Uncle Charlie didn't either) but apart from that I've hardly changed.

"I'm Jacob; we made mud pies when we were little kids."

"I remember," I smiled at him before looking back at our family. "Are they always like this?" It's been a long time since I've been to Forks.

"It gets worse with old age." Ah, I should have known.

"So, how do you like your home coming gift Mione?" Charlie asked me as he leaned and patted the truck.

Wait, wicked. "Are you serious?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just bought it of Billy here."

"I totally rebuilded the engine..." Jacob start saying but I just had to cut him off.

"I love it! It's perfect." I beamed at them causing them all to smile happily back at me. I like old fashioned cars just like my father does.

I opened the driver's door and Jacob got in the passenger seat. "Okay, so you have to double pump the clutch when you shift but..."

"Got it." He handed me the keys. "Do you want me to give you a lift to school?" I asked him. It's only fair.

He gave me a rueful grin. "I go to school on the Reservation." Ah, the Reservation meaning the school at La Push where he lives. It was quite near Forks, it was near the beaches.

"That's too bad. It would have been nice to no one person there. Well, I guess I better get ready for school tomorrow. I'll see you around."

"See you, Mione." He gave me a one armed hugged before we got out of the car and I went back into the house. It was already getting late so I decided to get tea ready so I could go to bed early. My mom made me learn how to cook when I was just thirteen so I would have like to have said I was good by now but since eating the delicious meals at Hogwarts that were made by the House Elves that should have been freed from servitude long ago, I pale in comparison.

I looked around the cupboard and the fridge and make a mental note that I should go to the grocery store on my way home from school tomorrow as Uncle Charlie seemed to have hardly anything in the kitchen except lots of fish which I knew he liked, cans of beans, bread but no vegetables or other meats. I no he doesn't like spicy foods which I don't like either so that's definitely off my list. I made the rest of the list as I cooked some fish, baked some beams and cooked some toast.

He had come in a while ago and was watching something on the TV and so I called him into the kitchen to tell him that dinner was ready.

He tucked himself right in. "You didn't have to cook for me Mione."

"I wanted to, Uncle," I smiled to reassure him. We ate in silence till we finished. He sat at the table while I washed the dishes.

"Are you looking forward to the first day of school tomorrow?"

"Sort of," I shrugged as I leaned against the counter next to the sink. "In terms of learning something I am."

He grinned and chuckled at that. "Yes, you always did want to know everything."

"Well, there is so much that the world has to offer that I can hardly do it in one lifetime so I compensate by learning as much as I can now."

"What, um, caused your parents to send you here? Was there something wrong with the boarding school?"

"No, no, it was nothing to do with the school. It was just a bit of trouble around parts of England that my parents worried about." I hated lying to Uncle Charlie but it had to be done. I couldn't expose the world of magic to him. It would cause him to be in danger and it would be breaking my kind's own laws in that no Muggle must ever see us or hear us.

"They'll be safe though?"

"Yeah, don't worry about that." I know that the member of the Order of the Phoenix (Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye Moody and Mr Weasley among others) will keep an eye on them for me. Keeping them protected from Lord Voldemort. Though saying that he will probably worry about them anyway as he always will. My mother is his sister after all. "I'm gonna have an early night Uncle."

"Goodnight," I kissed his cheek in reply and went straight to my room. I got out all my toiletries, shampoo and conditioner. The flavour that I liked to have was vanilla and cinnamon. I went into the bathroom: I had my shower and brushed my teeth.

I went back into my bedroom, changed into some light blue long sleeved pyjamas and went straight to sleep after setting my alarm clock with Crookshanks curled up around my feet to keep them warm.


	3. First day at Forks High

First day at Forks High

The next day I woke up at seven o'clock. I quickly brushed my teeth and got dressed in some jeans, a long green top and my black hoodie.

I then went downstairs to start getting two bowls of cereals ready. Uncle Charlie came down when I finished and we both ate in silence. For me that silence was nervous.

The school had a total population of three hundred and fifty seven now eight students. I was going to be joining the Juniors. Everyone is going to know each other. It's inevitable with a town this small. I am going to be the ugly duckling, even though I got rid of my buck teeth in third year.

Uncle wished me good luck, I got my black rucksack and I left for my new truck. The roar of the engine coming to life made me jump. When I smelled the tan leather seats they smelled faintly of tobacco, cigarettes and peppermint. I just knew the truck was going to garner attention but I wasn't going to get rid of it because of that reason.

It didn't take long to find the school, even though I'd never been there before. There was a sign saying 'Forks High: Home of the Spartans'. I doubt that. The school looked more like a collection of maroon brick buildings. I managed to find a parking space. I was glad all the other students had old cars like mine. There were two other cars that looked very conspicuous: a red BMW convertible and a silver Volvo. If they wanted to be ostentatious then they did a very good job.

Everyone that was standing by their cars and friends stared at me as I walked towards a building that had a sign saying Home Office. I was just glad I didn't trip and make a fool of myself. Luckily I'm not a natural klutz.

The Home Office was a very small room: it had grey blue walls, a small desk with a computer, three seats of to the side of the desk, it had posters around the wall of major events and on the desk and corner by the door were to pots of flowers that I think were meant to make this place look more welcoming. It didn't really work for me.

Behind the desk was a large red headed woman wearing glasses and a purple t-shirt that made me feel overdressed.

She looked up and smiled warmly at me, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Recognition lit up her blue eyes. "Of course, you're the Chief of Police's niece." She ruffled around in some draws, you would have thought she would be more organised as a receptionist, and brought out three pieces of paper. It's not surprising that I will have been expected. News travels fast and I will have long been awaited since I haven't been here in years. "This is your timetable and here's a map of the school." She then spent time showing me the best ways to get to my classes. At least I wouldn't make a fool of myself by having my nose buried in the papers all day. "I also need you to get all your teachers to get me to sign this slip and bring it to me at the end of the day. I hope you have a good time here, dear."

I smiled at her then made my way to my first class. I can do this. It can't be any more difficult than my first year at Hogwarts. No one is going to bite me.

My first class was English; I made my way to building three (it was marked with a big white number three on the corner of the east side of the building. I saw on the teacher's desk that my teacher was called Mr Mason. I gave him the slip and h traded it with the books we were going to be learning: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer and Faulkner. My other liked these books (especially the Shakespeare) so I'd already read these books. This year was going to be quite boring, especially against the classes back at Hogwarts. I'd liked all my class and almost all my teachers except for Professor Snape, that's one Professor I won't be missing.

It was really hard avoiding the stairs but luckily he didn't make me introduce myself to the class and told me to sit at the back. Somehow even from being at the back people still managed to stare at me. I was just glad when the lesson ended. I made myself promise that wouldn't be the goody two shores that I was back at Hogwarts. I'd still try my hardest in lesson but I didn't want to draw unnecessary attention to me self though it won't work (at least not for the first few months).

My next class was Government in building six with Professor Jefferson.

A tall boy of six foot one with dark greasy hair, pale skin, brown eyes and a bright big smile came up to me. "Hi, you must be Hermione Granger, the new girl."

"Mia." It's what I like to called. Ginny once nickname me it and it kinda stuck with me.

"Hi, I'm Eric. I'm the eyes and ears of this place. Anything you need: tour guide, lunch date, shoulder to cry on." I think he is an over helpful type of person.

"I'm more the 'suffer in silence' type." Yeah, I told my friends things about me but that was because we've known each other for a while now. I didn't necessarily tell them all what I felt and if I did mention what I felt for whatever reason I likely lied depending on what it was.

"Good help line for your feature. I'm on the paper and you're on the news, baby, front page."

I stuttered my way through saying, "I- no, I'm not news." I did not want to be in the public eye any more then I already am.

"Whoa, chillax. No feature."

I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks."

"What's your next class?" he asked me.

"Government with Mr Jefferson."

"I can take you there? I have a class in building five."

"Okay." I could tell he was just basking in the attention whereas I just wanted to crawl and hide away.

"Good luck. Maybe we'll have some other classes together," he sounded hopeful so I gave him a faint smile and went in the classroom.

When I got inside the class Mr Varner made me talk about me to the class. I was blushing a tomato red but at least I managed to get through it without stuttering too much. I was definitely not going to like Mr Varner. I then had Spanish with Mrs Goff in building seven. A girl called Jessica Stanley sat next to me in both classes.

I now had Gym. Great… Sports. It was just lying with broomsticks that I couldn't do. I couldn't do any sport at all. This was the one area where I was a klutz. I was not looking forward to it. The boys took one half of the hall playing Basketball. We had the other half.

We were playing volley ball and Jessica was the team captain. I stood near the back but then I small the ball coming my way. I closed my eyes and just smashed the ball away.

"Oww!" I opened my eyes and quickly moved over to a good looking basketball boy with light blonde spiky hair.

"I am sooo sorry. I told them not to let me play."

"It's only a flesh wound," he smiled to reassure me. I was thankful. I think I could have done a lot more damage. The bell rang then, telling us class was over and that it was now time for lunch.

"You're Hermione, right."

"Mia."

"I'm Mike Newton." I shook his outstretched hand.

He looked to me for what I thought was a second too long. Then Jessica appeared, standing as close to him as she could. Possessive much? It was clear that he liked him. Well, she would have no competition from me.

Jessica was tiny compared to my five foot four and here quarter inches but she sort of made up for it with her big puffy brown curly hair. "She's got a great spike, doesn't she?" she asks Mike.

Then she asks me, "you're the English girl right. Isn't it supposed to be really rainy there as well?"

"Yeah."

She said I could sit with her and her friends at lunch.

When we got to the cafeteria we got in line and got some food. The food here looked disgusting compared to the food at Hogwarts. I decided to just get a drink and an apple. I didn't feel very hungry.

Jessica led me to her table near the door.

As we got near her table I heard Eric saying, "Like a masterpiece, you know, we'll have this crazy pyramid fall from the sky and then you guys can..." I sat down next to him and Mike squeezed in on my right. Eric moved my chair down out of the way for me. "It's my pleasure Madame. You guys can give each other high fives."

"Burrito, my friend?" Mike asked him as he sat down.

"Hey, Mikey! You met my home girl Mia?"

"Hey. Your home girl?" I'm sensing a fight. Though I don't know why they'd do it over me.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

Then another boy came up to our table and actually kissed me on the cheek. "That's my girl," he said before he ran away and Mike chased after him. "Sorry I had to mess up your game Mike."

"Tyler." So that must be the boy's name. That was so embarrassing.

"Oh, my gosh," Jessica said as she scooted closer to me, "It's like first grade all over again. You're the shiny new toy."

Then an Asian girl with glass and a camera came and took a picture of me with no warning. "Smile," was all she said.

"Okay." I don't want that to happen again.

"Sorry," at least she did look apologetic. "I needed a candid for the feature.

"The feature's dead Angela," Eric informed her. "Don't bring it up again," he said before he left the table.

"It's okay, it's just..." I felt bad now, Angela seemed really upset.

Eric came back and patted my arm. "I've got your back, baby." I'm not sure what that is a reference to.

"Guess we'll just run another editorial on teen drinking."

I felt sorry for her. "You could always go for eating disorders." I suggested as a way to try to help her. "Speedo padding on the swim team."

"Actually that's a good one." Well, I'm pleased I managed to help her out. I won't likely read it though. Back in the magical world we have our own newspaper that's much more interesting.

"Kirk. Right? That's exactly what I thought." I'm not sure it was Jessica.

Angela laughed happily. "Yeah. We're talking Olympic size."

"There's no way. He's so skinny. It doesn't make sense."

"Totally."

"Yeah."

By now I wasn't really concentrating on their conversation. I looked to my right where the wall was made up of windows and saw some people coming into the cafeteria. They quickly got some food and sat at a table that was as far away from mine as possible. When I was watching them walk I noticed that they were really graceful. They also were the one of the few who weren't gawking at me.

This wasn't the only reason I couldn't take my eyes off them. They were all very different from the other. There were five all together: three boys and two girls.

The tallest boy looked like he could be a weight lifter with all the muscles he had. His skin was pale, alabaster white just like the others on his table. He had dark brown cropped hair and had golden eyes. I noticed that they all did. How can someone have golden eyes?

The next boy had pale dirty blond hair that was a bit longer than the weight lifter guy. He had blue eyes and was much more lean then his friend.

The last guy had messy bronze coloured hair and he looked lankier than his friends.

The two girls were absolutely beautiful that they looked like models. One was a tall girl with pale long blonde hair and blue eyes while the other was a bit shorter with black pixie styled hair. When she was walking it looked more like she was dancing.

They weren't talking to each other and they weren't eating anything off there tray, just playing with the food if they were touching it.

I tore my eyes away from them to Jessica. "Who are _they_?" I asked.

It seemed she knew from my awed tone who I was talking about. "There the Cullen's." Angela answered instead. She was a shy friend of Jessica.

"There Doctor and Mrs Cullen's foster kids," Jessica explained in more detail. She was going into gossip mode. I've seen it before with Lavender Brown who was the biggest gossip girl in Gryffindor (my House at Hogwarts) along with her friend Pavarti Patil. "They all moved down here from Alaska two years ago."

I feel sorry for them. They may not be as knew as I am but with their astoundingly beautiful faces and graceful walk I doubt they will ever stop being an outsider.

"They kinda keep to themselves," Angela told me.

"Because they are all _together_," she emphasized that word. "Like together together." Ah, so she means boyfriend and girlfriend. I looked at each of them as she said their name. "The blonde girl Rosalie and the big dark haired guy Emmett." Those two must be together then since she paired them up. "…they're a thing. I'm not even sure that's legal.

"Jess, they're not actually related."

"But they _live_ together." I suppose this must be a bit of a scandal in a small town like Forks. It just makes them stand out more. I think those expensive cars must be theirs judging by their designer looking clothes. I wasn't a girl who was bothered by what I wore or makeup unlike other girls my age. "And the dark haired girl Alice… she's with Jasper. The one who looks like he's in pain." That was the blonde boy who on a closer inspection did look like he was in pain. "I mean Dr Cullen's this foster dad slash match maker."

"Maybe he'll adopt me," Angela said wistfully.

I laugh at that. I think I'm going to like Angela. She seemed like a very nice girl who wasn't one who obsessed about boys or who they looked too much.

I turn to look at the most boyish looking one, the one with bronze hair, he looked the most mysterious and I couldn't seem to take my eyes off him. "Who's he?" I ask Jessica, nodding over to him since had hadn't said who he was yet.

"That's Edward Cullen." As if he heard her he turned to face her before moving his eyes to meet mine eyes. How was that possible? He couldn't hear her from that far away. As I looked into his eyes I noticed they looked confused. I quickly turned away, feeling embarrassed to be caught staring at him. "He's totally gorgeous, obviously. But apparently, nobody here's good enough for him." From that tone of voice I guess she must have tried to ask him out but got rejected. "Like I care," she laughed but I could tell she did care. "Anyway, don't waste your time…"

"I wasn't planning on it." I really wasn't. I didn't want to be here in the first place and apart from Uncle Charlie and Jacob I didn't want to tie myself to this place. I'm hoping that one day my parents will realise how silly and over protective they are and bring me back home to England, to Hogwarts. Another reason was because I would be hiding a monumentally big secret from them: my magic. It was something I could never tell to Muggles otherwise I'd probably have to obliterate them. And besides who would actually want to go out with me. I was always the bookworm of my friends at school, even after all these years I haven't toned my obsession done much. It's going to be hard not to do assignments every day and reading all the books Hogwarts library has to offer. My parents wouldn't let me take any magic stuff with me art from my wand and Crookshanks who was my half Kneazle that I bought in Diagon Alley in my third year at Hogwarts.

But saying all that I couldn't help but take another peek of Edward again. It felt like I was drawn to him but that has never happened before. I've never felt this drawn to anyone in my life. I did find it suspicious but that side of my mind felt muddled at the moment.

He was staring straight out right at me now with what looked like a highly frustrated look on his face. That unnerved me so I looked away and made a curtain of hair between us.

My next lesson was double Biology in building two. Angela and Mike had this class and they offered to walk me to it.

"Mr Molina."

"Hey, Mike." He saw me in the door way and I handed my slip to him. "Oh, yes. Miss Granger."

Angela sand Mike sat down at two different desks that could fit two people instead of one. Unfortunately the desks next to them were occupied and the only seat available was next to Edward Cullen. He was sitting next to the window, staring at me with an antagonistic stare and black eyes. As I stood before the fan (which was on) I noticed Edward tensed himself up and covered his nose. Great, the teacher had to pair us together.

"Here's your stuff, okay?" the teacher handed me the books that I would need. "And I got a seat for you right here, so come over." He pointed to where Edward was sitting. "The last one. Just follow along till you catch up. All right guys. Today we are gonna be observing the behaviour of Planaria, aka Flatworms." He put a small sample of it on each of our desks.

As he continued talking Edward slowly pushed my sample over to me and his over to himself. At least he wasn't holding his nose any more though he still looked like he was struggling with something.

He both looked and move subtly away from me as I sat down and got out my note book and science book out.

I subtly smelled my hair but didn't smell anything wrong with it so I just can't decide why he did the reaction he did to me.

He didn't once speak to me, like say hello, he didn't unclench his hands that looked tight enough to draw blood. I once looked towards him and found him staring at me again like he was trying to see right through me.

His behaviour gave me the creeps but I found that I was still fascinated by him. He and his family didn't look anything like other Muggles do. I think there might be something very strange happening here in Forks.

He continued to stare at me throughout out class causing me to be able to barely listen to it. One of the things I wondered about was how he came to have black eyes.

Before the end of class came he was already out of his seat before I had barely tried reaching for my bag on the floor. He did not look back at me again.

Mike then jumped and sat in front of me on my table. "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil, or what?"

So it wasn't usual behaviour for Edward to act like that. It was just me that he did it around. Maybe he somehow notices I'm different. I know he definitely is but I can't pinpoint why.

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer. It's better to play dumb. You are more likely to get answers that way.

"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him." It was the truth. I may have stared at him but never had I spoken to him.

"He's a weird guy."

"I'll see you tomorrow Mike. I have to get this slip back the Office."

"See you tomorrow Mia." He hugged me. I hugged him back awkwardly before he left.

As I entered the Home Office I heard the most angelic voice I had ever heard speaking to the Administrator: an old woman with grey hair this time. "There must be something open. Physics? Biochem?"

I looked up and it was Edward Cullen. I almost decided to leave but I did just have to return my slip.

I couldn't believe him though. He was trying to change his Biology class. It couldn't have been anything to do with me, could it? No. I've only just arrived. It must have been something that happened before I came.

"No. Every class is full." I wasn't sure if I was relieved the Administrator said that or not. She then noticed that I was here. "Just a minute dear. I'm sorry. You'll have to stay in biology."

Edward seemed to somehow notice it was me here as he tensed up and swivelled his eyes round to me. "Alright. Just... I'll just have to endure it." As he stormed out of the room he looked eyes with me: they were full of hate. What have I ever done to garner that hate? I didn't even do anything to garner the hate of my worst nemesis back at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy, except that he didn't like me because I was a Muggleborn (which he calls me a Mudblood instead). I never let that word get to me anymore though, not like it did when he first called me it in my second year.

In that one look that Edward gave me… I did feel fear. It made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms rise. I didn't realise that I'd stopped breathing till he'd gone and I breathed a huge sigh of relief.

The Administrator asked me how my first day was. "It was fine," it wasn't a very good lie which I think she could tell.

Later on after I had gone to the grocery store Uncle Charlie asked if I would like to have dinner at the local coffee shop tonight. So that's where you will find ourselves with a pretty black waitress serving us our dinner. I was having a cod while Uncle was having a sirloin steak.

"I just can't get over how grown up you are. And so gorgeous," that was Cora. I remember her from when I was little. I was defiantly not gorgeous though. No way. I may not have been the bushy haired girl with buck teeth like when I was eleven but am no beauty unlike Ginny, for example. She's grown into a beautiful young woman. I think even Harry might fancy her. He'll keep it to himself though. Ron is the big protective older brother and even with Harry being his best mate I don't think he'll like him dating his younger sister.

Another man came up to our table and smiled at me. I don't think I remember him. "Hey Mione. You remember me?" His name was Waylon Forge. "I played Santa one year."

"Waylon, she hasn't had a Christmas here since she was four." It was true, what my Uncle said.

"I bet I made an impression though?"

"You always do."

"But crack Santa?" Cora asked me before she laughed. Don't remember anything which is surprising as I remember quite a lot of things but maybe that is more to do with school things. I can remember everything I've ever learnt at school.

"Hey, kids love those little bottles, though."

"Alright, let the girl eat her garden burger, Waylon." He moved away. "As soon as you're done. I will bring you your favourite. Berry Cobbler remember? Your Uncle still has it. Every Thursday." She left us then. Ummm, Berry Cobbler. It was definitely my favourite. But Uncle didn't need to do that, have it every Thursday, I mean. I'm glad he cared about me and remembered me that much.

"Thank you." I reached for the bottle of ketchup but found that Uncle was also reaching for it.

"Here," he said before he passed it to me. It turns out it was empty anyway.

It was later on into the night when I was doing some math homework when I decided to call everyone. I call Mum and Dad first. They picked up straight away. "Hermione, sweetie," that was mum. "Are you settling in alright?"

"Yeah, Uncle Charlie is great mum."

"Have you made any friends at school?"

"A few: two girls and two boys."

"There isn't any boy that's caught your eye is there, honey?" my Dad asked me.

"No." I knew I was lying. Edward Cullen has caught my eye. "I don't really want to get settled down here Dad."

"I know sweetie," my Mum said. "But it's for the best. I bet that in a few weeks that you'll be begging to stay."

"I doubt that's going to happen Mum. Hogwarts will always be my home."

"We shouldn't have let you go in the first place."

"Dad?! That's not fair. It's the only way I've been able to practice and learn to control my magic. Would you have denied me that experience, and the experience to make friends that I never had before I went there?"

"No, honey. But it's made you be in much more danger then we ever wanted."

"Yeah, but that's not my fault." I didn't want to really talk to them anymore. "Hey, I've got some maths homework to finish. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Hermione," they both said.

"Bye mum. Bye dad."

I decided to call my aunt Renesmee to see if she was on the road yet. I look out at the mist filled night as I call her. "Hey sweetie everything okay?"

"Yeah, Renee," that's what she likes to be called. We were always more best friends then an Aunt and Niece. "How are things going with you and Phil?"

"If spring training goes well, we could be living in Florida permanently."

"Please insert 25 cents to continue." What's she done to her phone?

"Aunt, where's your cell?"

"Ok, I didn't _lose _my power cord. It ran away. Screaming. I literally repel technology now."

I laugh at that. She never was good with technology to begin with. All she can mainly use is the Emails.

"Now, tell me more about your school. What are the kids like? Are there any cute guys? Are they being nice to you?"

I'm not exactly lying. "They've all been really... welcoming." It was only one person that wasn't. Thinking about that it reminded me about earlier today… the way he was staring at me. It just made me angry that he would do that when I don't even know him.

It seems Renee detected the half lie though. She can be really perceptive sometimes but mainly she is just erratic and finds hard to remember things. That's where Phil comes in though. He tames Renee's spirit with his calming, reassuring personality. "Oh no. What happened?"

I didn't really want to talk about Edward so I made the excuse that I used with my parents. "I have to go now. I've got some math homework to do."

"Okay. You have a good time there in Forks."

"I'll try to Renee."

"I love you, sweetie."

"Love you to Aunt Renee."

I flung my phone further along on the bed and sighed as I flung myself back onto my pillows.

I'll have to wait a few more days before I get any letters from my friends. I can't send them any myself. Because I don't have an owl.

I finished my homework but had trouble falling to sleep that night… thinking of Edwards piercing black, hate filled eyes.


End file.
